Talk:Feminism
/*Rights and Oppertunities*/ The definition reads "Feminism is a philosophy which holds women should have political, social, and economic rights equal to men's." Should it not be "rights and opportunities"? For example, McG had the right to work outside of the home, but resisted a marriage which she thought (rightfully or wrongfully) would strip her of the opportunity to do so and continued working during her brief late life marriage. The right to work outside of the home or to be valued for one's contribution on the job was very important to McG, who, Unlike Umbridge, valued evaluations based on merit over nepotism. The right to work outside of the home and to be valued for something other than domestic skills is part of feminism (both lost their job in sweep) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XNC159zgPr8. One should also make the point that, while sharing the basic philosophy that women have political, social, and economic rights and opportunities equal to men's, that there are variants in this philosophy based on the intersect of class, race, orientation, occupation and culture etc. For example, Umbridge prescribed to a "lean in" variant of feminism where one's rise in rank was determined by one's association with powerful sympathetic others - one that did not question the hierarchical patriarchic structure but exploited it for her own benefit. Mazigh gives the example of a woman who could pursue her dreams without having to worry about finances or childcare or basic rights - where, instead of having male mentors opening the doors to the corporate world and higher status, but one where ordinary and marginalized women were rendered invisible - a feminism for the partner in the law firm but not the nanny http://rabble.ca/columnists/2014/07/lean-fairy-tale-fantasy-land-0. There was the feminism of Ginny who had to fight to have the same rights and freedoms as her brothers and, instead of being encouraged to learn Quidditch, had to develop her skills by stealth. There was the feminism of Hermione who had to fight, not just to be taken seriously as a woman, but also to be taken seriously because she was a muggle-born, considered second class in wizarding society, and who went from an ethnocentric top down view of house-elf rights to one based more on respect and consultation. Likewise, with feminism, there is sometimes the view that we know what is better for women in other countries than they do themselves - a view that can be exploited to oppress those we purport to be helping http://rabble.ca/columnists/2015/03/once-again-bodies-muslim-women-are-used-to-justify-wars. Thus, it is not enough to say that Emma Watson or anybody is a feminist, one needs to include how the person defines the term that they are claiming for themselves. What views does Emma Watson hold that she believes to be feminist. (Vaudree (talk) 16:01, October 24, 2015 (UTC)) :Talk pages are simply for discussing changes in articles, so perhaps the majority of your post would be better suited in user-space. -- Saxon 17:57, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :: I think discussing the page is exactly what Vaudree does. He tries to explain (rightfully) that this page's view of feminism is hopelessly one-sided. And I would even add that it is even more lopsided towards the "woman-can-do-whatever-man-can" feminism (leading to whole wizarding world is carefully designed so that it doesn't matter whether you are man or woman in many cases; e.g., fighting is designed so that the physical strength is mostly immaterial) and it completely ignores "femalness-is-valuable-and-it-should-be-embraced" feminism. Notice that heroines are succesfull even only when they behave as men (Hermoine, Tonks, Ginny) and anything female is considered failure (Molly Weasley just cries and falls apart until she starts to behave as male and kills dear Bellatrix, the only distinguishing sign of females is crying in the loo). Where is the Arwen which huge strength shows in supporting Aragorn rather then fighting directly? In other words, where are Arons for all those Eowyns dominating female part of the HP world? :: Yes, Lily Evans is an exception. :: Mcepl (talk) 02:29, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Jack, the entry should be changed from "rights" to rights and opportunities for the basic/core definition, something short should be written noting that, due to intersection (ie class, blood status etc), it is more proper to refer to feminism as a set of related philosophies rather than a single philosophy, and if someone calls themselves a feminist - whether it be McG or Emma Watson, it should be noted in the entry why they consider themselves a feminist - both examples should be expanded upon. The rest of the above was to explain why I figure those changes to the entry are necessary (ok, I ranted quite a bit). As far as the last point, I don't know where that place is or even what it is. Came here for the names. (Vaudree (talk) 18:57, October 24, 2015 (UTC))